


First last kiss

by Howling_at_the_moon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Comes Back, Fluff, Hurt Stiles, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:24:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1704722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howling_at_the_moon/pseuds/Howling_at_the_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek comes back and finds Stiles at the cemetery</p>
            </blockquote>





	First last kiss

Derek is driving down the deserted road on his way back home. Back to Beacon Hills.

Back to _him_.

His slightly opened window going against then wind makes whistling noises.

He takes a hand off the steering wheel and takes his phone and not for the first time opens up his contacts to look for his name but stops himself right before hitting the Call button. He throws the phone back to the passenger sit and uses the now empty hand to run it through his head before putting it back on the steering wheel.

It had been exactly three months since he had last been in Beacon Hills and he wasn't sure if he'll get a warm welcome.

::

"So where do you want to go?" Derek asked Cora a couple of minutes after the sign letting them know thy they were no longer in Beacon Hills

"Up north?" she makes it sound like a question.

Derek's hand tightens at the not so different memory of when he had left with Laura all those years ago. He nods his head and starts to think of all the places they could go.

::

 

As soon as he crosses the "welcome to Beacon Hills" sign he pulls the car over and takes a couple of deep breath. He was able to feel just how far he was away from Hale territory even though he knew that after being gone all these weeks it probably didn't even smell like it. A part of him wants to take of running and mark his territory. Run through the woods and leave his scent to warn off others.

He starts the car again and keeps on driving toward town.

::

Two months after leaving Beacon Hills Cora tells him that she wants to go back to her old pack.

"What about Beacon Hills?" He asked. He didn't know how to feel after Cora had told him that she decided she wanted to go back to her pack.

"Beacon hills will always be my home Derek but I have my own pack in South America. I can't ask you to come with me and I know that if I asked you would probably agree to come with me but you have your own pack too." she grabbed his hand over the table. " I made a new family after the fire, I have a new pack but so do you. You have people waiting for you and I can't take that from you."

 

::

 

_*Wont you teach me how to love and learn,_   
_There'll be nothing left for me to yearn,_   
_Think of me and burn and let me hold your hand,_   
_Oh yeah-ah-eh,_   
_I don't want to face the world in tears,_   
_Please think again,_   
_I'm on my knees,_   
_Sing that song to me,_   
_No reason to repent*_

 

Derek turns off the radio

 

::

 

Derek parked his car in the Hale house and started making his way toward Stiles house. Halfway there he caught Stiles scent and leading the opposite way as he started to follow it.

Lost in his head he doesn't realize where's he's at until he crosses the gate leading to the cemetery. He keeps following Stiles scent and is surprised when he follows the all to familiar steps to where the Hale pack are buried.

Stiles is sitting in front of his parents grave. He watches Stiles run his hands over his mothers name, he watches as Stiles traces his fathers name with his finger.

"Good morning, Mr and Mrs.Hale." He hears Stiles speak and a part of him want to back away and leave Stiles alone. He wants to give Stiles some privacy but he can't help but stay where he is. He knows he shouldn't but now that he's finally so close to the younger man he doesn't want to leave.

His wolf lets out a small whine when they smell the waves of pain and exhaustion coming out of Stiles. He want to go and wrap his arms around the younger man and comfort him, to do anything to make him smell like happiness. And him. For him to smell like both of them.

"I'm sorry I haven't visited in a while." And what? Since when did Stiles visit his family an why didn't he know about it.

"- and I don't know why he won't answer." Stiles says. "I've tried calling and texting him but he never replies." he watches as Stiles shoulder slump and he involuntarily takes a couple of steps forward wanting to make his mate happy and to make sure he never smells the way he's smelling ever again.

He can see Stiles take out his phone and text someone before putting it down.

Feeling his own phone vibrate he takes it out of his pocket and finds a new text from Cora.

It takes a couple of second for him to realize that Stiles was probably texting _him_ and he's the person he was talking about. And okay maybe he should have let them know that he bought a new phone after his last one was destroyed. He kinda want to smack himself for being the cause of Stiles unhappiness.

By the time Derek is done being lost in his head he notices that Stiles is already standing up and dusting himself off.

He doesn't move while stiles puts down the flower he was holding on his mothers grave, or when he sees Stiles wipe off a year from his face. It's not until Stile turns around and sees him, when Stiles lets out a shaky "Derek" that he starts walking toward the young man. He watches as Stiles takes a step forward and then another and another until they both crash into each other, arms wrapped around the others back.

"Derek?" His mates sweet voice rings in his ear. It feels to good to hear his own name in the other mans voice.

"I'm here." He squeezes the other man closer so that the other man sees and feels that he actually is here.

Derek hears a sob coming from Stiles and he backs up a little until he has enough space to grab his mates face between his hands.

"What's wrong Stiles?" He whispers.

"Don't leave." His broken voice begs. "please don't leave me."

And _God_ if that doesn't sound perfect. Knowing that his mate wants him here. That he want Derek with him.

Derek leans forward and kisses his mates forehead, cheeks, his nose before finally landing a small kiss on the others lips. He hears his mate sigh and make a content sound before giving him one last kiss and pulling him into another hug.

"I won't." He promises. "never again."


End file.
